


Mark Your Territory

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation Fetish, Love Bites, Marking, Rough Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "What's the easiest way to 'mark your territory' in a relationship so to speak? Just get someone to give you a couple of hickeys. She'll see them and make her own assumption that you're seeing someone and that'll be it." [Shikamaru x Tenten]
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Tenten
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just an excuse for some hardcore dirty rotten action with two of my favourite brunettes I'm not gonna lie xD
> 
> Make sure you read the warnings for this one! Please and thank you! =]
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Biting. Hickeys. Biting Fetish. Marking Fetish. Impregnation Fetish. Make Out Scenes. Graphic Sexual Scene.

Shikamaru Nara silently sighed once again at the unhelpfulness of his teammate.

"You don't have _any_ idea what I should do? Man, what a drag."

"I gave you ideas!" Ino shot back lowering her teacup. "And you said no to all of them so no you're on your own. I'm sure you're smart enough to get out of it."

That was the problem wasn't it? This wasn't a battle strategy; he didn't know anything about how to-

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted Shikamaru and Ino with a grin but it became more of a grimace when she fully looked at the Nara. "What's wrong Shika?"

Shikamaru banged his head against the table and, even with his head down he could feel Tenten shoot Ino a look to ask what that was about.

"Temari is in town tomorrow," he heard Ino gloat. "And Shikamaru is dreading it."

"Why?" He heard Tenten ask back. "They have a fight or something?"

His head shot up to lightly glare at the other brunette for that. "What a drag; we're not a couple!"

"Okay okay gez no need to yell," Tenten raised her hands in surrender. "What's wrong then?"

Ino jumped in again, gloating grin still in place. "Temari _wants_ to be a couple, and Shikamaru-"

"Would rather fight in another war," he deadpanned. "Blindfolded."

Tenten gritted her teeth in a grimace as her arms crossed.

"That bad huh?"

"All she does is insult me and hit me and then wonder why I don't like her. She constantly asks for me to be her escort and I'm pretty sure she's just making up reasons to come to Konohagakure now. That last three-day visit could have been one letter."

"So;" Tenten threw an arm out. "Tell you aren't interested."

Shikamaru looked at the weapons user like she just suggested the ridiculous. "She will _kill_ me."

Tenten scoffed. "Oh she's not _that_ bad."

"Yes, she is," Shikamaru argued. "She's _insane_."

"Okay fine," the weapon's mistress sighed. "If you want to take the cowards way out, just pretend you're seeing someone else."

"That's what I said!" Ino threw back. "I said I would happily pretend I like him for a few days."

"And then after that? You can hardly keep that up, can you? Ugh this is such a drag. Why won't she just go away?"

"So, pretend you're seeing someone else. Anyone. Just don't say a name," Tenten clicked her fingers. "I've got it. All you have to do is _show_ her you're taken. Don't give any details let her make her own conclusions. Get it?"

Shikamaru turned to look at the blonde of the group and found her to look just as confused as he was.

Tenten carried on.

"What's the easiest way to 'mark your territory' in a relationship so to speak?"

"Mark your territory?" Shikamaru repeated, his lips pulling upwards into a slightly disgusted face. "What am I? A dog?"

"You want him to wear a wedding ring or something?" Ino asked the other girl, confused. "Because I think that's a little extreme. I don't think she's going to buy that."

"What? _No_. Just get someone to give you a couple of hickeys," Tenten said like it was obvious. "Whenever you see her act like nothings out of the ordinary, and then, at some point in the day, just nonchalantly pull on your collar," she made the motion herself on her own collar to show off her full neck. "She'll see them and make her own assumption that you're seeing someone and that'll be it."

"Hey that's not a bad idea!" Ino agreed even if Shikamaru looked at her like she had just spouted a second head. "What made you think of that?"

Tenten grinned. "I actually just saw a couple having an argument about one on the way here," the bun haired girl threw her thumb over her shoulder in the direction she just came from. "Sounded _bad_."

"Oh that's priceless!" Ino laughed. "Wish I could have seen that drama!"

Shikamaru continued to give her a deadpan look. "I'm _not_ having a hickey."

"Well then I don't have any other ideas," Tenten shrugged. "Enjoy being Mr Temari no Sabaku."

Ino laughed loudly.

"I'll think of something," the Nara muttered even if he knew it was a lie. He'd already wracked his brain for ideas and came up empty. "Maybe she will have given up on the idea of dating me."


	2. Chapter 2

She hadn't.

Oh boy she hadn't.

She was more aggressive than ever. Wasn't it boys that were supposed to be mean to the girls they liked? And even at that weren't they supposed to grow out of that crap at about age six?

Nearly any time he said anything she punched him in the arm. His right arm was nearly dead from the abuse after the first few hours of the day. If she wasn't punching him, she was yelling at him or insulting him or trying to grab his arm or hand to hold.

When she'd first grabbed his hand, he'd freaked out so much he snapped his hand back with such force he nearly slapped himself in the face. This apparently was grounds for her to yell at him some more and actually try to hit him upside the head.

He couldn't take this anymore. The girl was crazy, and he needed rid of her. As soon as his duties with the insane sand ninja were done for the day, he nearly ran to Tenten's apartment.

The bun haired girl opened her door with a look of surprise that was quickly followed by a small smile and a wave.

"Hi Shi-"

"Help me Tenten," he cut her off; he would apologise later, this was an emergency. "The woman's all kinds of crazy."

The female brunette laughed harshly once before covering her mouth to grin, with her free hand she ushered him in.

"You want a drink?" She asked when they were both in her joint living room and kitchen.

He nodded. "Yea please thank you."

"What happened?" She asked sounding like she was about to start laughing again as they both took a seat on her sofa, drink in hand.

He told her everything about the day. From her hitting him and insulting him, to trying to grab him and with every story he told Tenten's amused looked morphed into one of dismay and worry.

"I am so sorry I laughed Shika," she apologised, looking distraught. "I didn't realise she; she is _actually_ insane!"

"So, will you help me? I honestly don't have any other ideas, other than you give me a-" he didn't want to _say_ hickey, he didn't even like the word. "The thing you offered," Kami that sounded _worse_.

"Did I offer?" She asked back with a raised eyebrow. "I don't really think I did, _I_ said-"

"What a drag; Tenten please? Honestly I'm _begging_ you right now."

She sighed but quickly rolled her eyes to smile at the absurdity of it all. "Alright," she took his glass and set both glasses she held on the table in front of them. "Take your jacket off."

He shrugged out of his green chunnin jacket and simply left it on the floor. He leaned back again and tried to take a clearing breath.

"Now I want you to know I've never actually _done_ this before," she shot him an almost apologetic look as she shifted to be parallel to his side. "So, there might be some trial and error."

"That's fine I trust you," he replied immediately, and he did, on and off the battlefield.

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"I think you need to hurt me a little for this to work, don't you?" He tried to smile at her then to release his own nerves as well as her own. "I don't mind a little pain."

Kami listen to him; why didn't he just say, 'get on top of me and grind me a little'? Probably would have been less awkward. At least that would have been straight talking and not dancing around the topic like he was trying to do now.

She tried to suppress an amused grin as she shuffled closer to him.

Tenten shot him another sorry filled look before one hand moved his black tops neckline to the side and one hand actually forced his neck to move the other direction, so she had the most space to work with.

Her lips met his throat in an open mouth kiss, right over his pulse, and for a moment she seemed to just _feel_ his rising pulse in her mouth, through her lips. When she gave the first lick his right hand gripped the arm's chair in pure surprise. When she gave the first small nip of her teeth, he actually released an almost silent gasp. When he felt her suck on his skin his mouth opened in a silent jolt.

Tenten moved her mouth to a different part of his neck after a minute or so; and he tried to take a few deep breaths which all felt like it was for nothing when her lips, teeth and tongue were back on him.

He didn't know what to do with his other hand, the one not gripping onto her chair for dear life, so it ended up sitting on her head, she didn't seem to mind; she only sucked harder.

After another minute he felt her bite and twist her head sharply and the jolt it sent through him made him hiss loudly.

"Did I hurt you?" She whispered, sounding a little short on air herself, not removing her face from his neck, and air from her breath hitting his abused flesh made him shiver.

"Yes, no, I-" his neck bent on its own back towards her mouth and his fingers on her head twitched to nudge her head back to where it previously was. "Keep-keep going."

When he felt her lips and teeth back on his neck he very nearly sighed in relief.

He couldn't help but admit to himself but _fuck_ it felt _great._ He found himself panting in air and biting back groans from the hot arousal pulsing through him; like she was pouring heat into him from her mouth through his neck.

He wished he could tell his dick that Tenten sucking and biting his neck was about his self-preservation and _wasn't_ absolutely, fantastic, foreplay that was going to come to some sort of completion because he was getting _really_ hard, _real_ fast.

"I;" how breathless she sounded when she finally pulled away didn't help his hard on situation. "I think that might do it."

He watched her run her tongue over her bottom lip to remove some saliva from it and it took everything in his being not to pull her into a kiss. He actually felt his hands twitch in want.

The smile she gave him combined with the slightly glossy look in her eyes forced him to grip the chair so hard he could feel his hand start to go numb.

"You want to go check out my handy work?" She gestured to a face high mirror hanging on the wall.

Getting up was, difficult, he forced himself to gulp in air to try to calm himself down and will his erection away but he still found himself shuffling painfully; Kami he was glad she wasn't in front of him to see what she had done to him with just a few bites.

He looked in the mirror at the left side of his neck and his eyes went wide.

She had made three rather large hickeys, taking up most of the left side of his neck, two slightly over lapping, along with lots of small tiny ones. All of them a combination of dark purple, dark red and dark pink in colour, the different colours being from the different pressures she put on them when she was sucking and biting. He could also see small amounts of teeth marks in the bigger ones.

"So; think that'll do?" She asked coming to stand behind him taking a large sip of her previously abandoned juice.

"Well;" Shikamaru half laughed stretching out his abused neck. "She'll have to be blind not to see them anyway."

After downing the rest of his own juice and putting on his chunnin jacket he turned back to her.

"Umm; thanks, Tenten," Kami that sounded stupid but what else was he supposed to say?

She laughed at that as she opened the front door. "Sounds weird to thank me for kind of injuring you doesn't it?"

When he was in bed later on, alone, his thoughts immediately drifted back to the memory of Tenten attached to his neck, licking and biting him, the dazed look in her eyes when she pulled back, the way her tongue came out to wet her red lips afterwards and how fucking _hot_ it all was. He couldn't help himself; he took himself in his right hand while his left hand's fingers grazed over the marks on his neck.

The next day he waited until Temari had hit him exactly four times, which was barely into the second hour of the morning before he purposefully pulled his chunnin jacket collar out of the way, as far as it would stretch before stretching out his neck to make it look like that's all he was doing.

Almost instantly Temari stopped in her yelling.

Stretching out his neck in the other direction, because it _was_ actually stiff, he let go of his collar to look at her. "You alright?"

She immediately turned away from him to shuffle some papers, looking dejected. "What? Yea. Don't ask dumb questions."

Maybe they should start calling Tenten the genius, not him, because it looked like her plan was working.


	3. Chapter 3

When he had finished his duties for the day, Temari completely abandoning being grabby and punchy after his little show. He was heading home when he realised his feet were actually taking him to Tenten's instead.

Could he go over again? Temari had left him alone; did he _need_ to go back? He probably didn't really, but he couldn't deny, if only to himself, he _wanted_ to. Wanted to feel her lips and teeth and tongue on his skin again, wanted to see that dazed look in her chocolate eyes; that red and full look her lips had after the fact.

Even as he was mentally debating with himself, he found himself at her door.

Was it wrong to not tell Tenten the whole truth to get her to do it again? Yes; most definitely, and yet he was knocking at her door only a moment later.

When she answered the door, he forced himself to gulp.

The weapons mistress was out of her normal clothes and wearing a plain white tank top and grey sweatpants sitting so low on her hips he could see her hipbones; she also had her hair down. The outfit wasn't even anything sexy; so why did he feel his breathing pick up?

"Hey again," she greeted with a smile before letting him in.

"You look different," Kami that was a dumb thing to say.

She gestured to the table beside the sofa where an empty rolled out scroll was sitting.

"I was just going to spend the evening making a new scroll so I thought I might as well be comfy!" She explained heading over to the fridge. "Drink?"

When she came back to his side a few seconds later and handed him a glass of something fizzy she spoke again.

"How was she?"

The Nara found himself running his eyes over her hair from root to tip, he blinked. "Who?"

"Temari," the female brunette laughed taking a sip of her own drink. "Was she any better when she saw the marks?"

"Yea a bit, but; not enough," that was a lie. It stopped her in her tracks. "It's such a drag to ask I know but," he pulled on his collar to reveal the marks and could feel his own eyes darken as he saw Tenten home in on the movement. "Could you give me a top up?"

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, and he forced himself to breath. "Yea, okay."

The weapons user took his barely touched drink off him before heading back to the kitchen and he stripped himself of his chunnin jacket just like the night before. A second later he found himself tugging on his black tops sleeve.

Kami he _loved_ the idea of her hands on him as well as her mouth, the imagery his brain came up with already making his nerves light up, would she see right through him if he-

"If you take your top off it would be easier," she suddenly said making him turn his head towards her.

She must have seen him pulling at his sleeve in thought.

"You don't mind?"

"Do I care if the hot guy takes his top off? No; no, I don't," the weapons mistress laughed coming back into the living area to move the scroll and table away from the sofa slightly.

Did; did she just call him hot? He shook the thought away.

He ditched his black top to sit on top of his green jacket and told himself he imagined the appreciative look in Tenten's eyes as he sat down on her sofa.

She sat on the other side of him, to get the other side of his neck he assumed and his hands once again found her head and the sofa arm rest again. Shikamaru could feel his whole-body twitch in restrained eagerness.

The Team Gai member instead of an unsure open mouth kiss, started, this time, with a long lick of his neck making him shudder right off the bat.

Tenten, he found, was far less timid in her actions today than she was yesterday, rougher, surer of herself after only doing it once. Her confidence and the boldness in her movements was unbelievably bewitching and he found himself getting even harder even faster than before; his hand fisted in her hair and gave a small tug without really meaning too. He had to bite his lip when he felt a surprised puff of air against his sensitive neck.

She gave a particularly solid bite and pull on his skin making him hiss, she didn't apologise for it this time, like she had done the previous day and for some reason he found that strangely hot, that she just carried on marking him. Like he was her canvas to do as she wanted. Like she needed to mark him up to show who he belonged too...

The Nara found himself groaning and pulled her leg, that was beside him, to be around his waist, moulding her to his side, and his male pride sang when he felt her gasp against his throat.

Her hand came around to wrap itself around the other, already marked, side of his neck, her fingers gliding over the day old bruises.

He caught the hand that was drifting over his neck a few moments later and held it tight, making her lift her head back. When he spun his head round he saw her pupils were blown wide, her lips were full, an abused red colour, and open to pant in air, and her cheeks were a flushed pink; she looked delicious; and if he just leant in he could taste her himsel-

"I; I need to go check on something," she practically ran from the room.

He slammed his head back against the headrest of the sofa and gritted his teeth in frustration.

What a fucking idiot he was. The way he grabbed her leg and pulled like that, the noises he had let out. She was just helping out a friend and he couldn't even control himself?

He forced himself to get up, his limbs and fingers twitching at how fucking turned on he was and looked in the mirror again to see the outcome.

There was less of the small bites this time, only large bruises littered his skin. They were also all a darker colour, the evidence of her going harder and deeper than yesterday.

He heard movement then and his eyes moved upwards in the glass to look behind him.

"So," she started coming to stand behind him, her limbs almost flitting with nervous energy. "What do you think?"

"They're darker than yesterday," it was probably the only thing he could say that was true and wouldn't scare her off again.

"I think I'm getting good at them," she teased meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Maybe I should start my own business," the weapons user ran her hand along the air like she was reading a sign. "'Bite the love away', what do you think?" She laughed.

The image of Tenten giving the same attention she had just done to him but to some faceless nobody entered his mind and he found himself releasing a growl, like he was an Inuzuka rather than a Nara.

He saw her frown in the glass. "You okay?"

"What? Yea," where the hell did that flash of jealousy come from? He wasn't the jealous type; being jealous, especially of imaginary nobodies was such a drag. "I'm fine just; neck's a bit stiff."

There was a moment of silence where they seemed to just, _stare,_ at each other in the mirror.

"I can't deny I'm marked up well," he turned to look at her directly then. "Couldn't trust anyone to do it but you."

"That's not true," she smiled as her teeth came out the graze her bottom lip. "I'm sure if you asked Ino she would have done it."

Apparently, she could read his displeasure at such an image because she started laughing.

The mental image of Ino attached to his neck made his insides curl in retaliation; he quickly flooded his brain with memories of the girl in front of him marking him instead. The problem with that was it brought more arousal heat to the surface.

"Okay so _not_ Ino!" Tenten grinned. "Then maybe Sak-"

"No," he cut in making her lift her head up. "Only you."

Shikamaru took the last step towards her.

"What about you though?" He huskily whispered before he could stop himself and his body cried out in delight when he ran a finger down her neck, and she shivered and her eyes half closed. "Do you like being _bitten_ Tenten?"

The elegant slope of her neck was practically _siren calling_ him to-

"You; should go," she was out of his personal space a second later. "It's late and I-I really need to make this scroll for tomorrow."

His hand hovered were it previously met her neck; before he clenched his fist and angrily brought his arm down.

"What a drag; yes, you're right, sorry."

She gave a small smile. "It's okay."

As quickly as possible he threw on his top and chunnin jacket again.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

She didn't say anything, but she did smile and nod her head a few times.

He stopped only a few steps away from her apartment, after she had closed the door, placing his hands on the metal railing and nearly folded over it to groan in frustration.

What the hell was wrong with him? How had this whole situation become such an emotional, complicated, drag, so quickly?


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright alright you can stop showing off your skank marks you know."

Shikamaru turned to the angry blonde, releasing his collar, he hadn't even realised he was pulling on it that time, and dropping his pen as he did so. "What a drag, what are you talking about?"

"The skank marks on your neck," the sand nin flicked her wrist towards his neck. "You can quit flashing them. We get it, you're a whore."

The Nara felt himself exhale angrily through his nose, and she wondered why he didn't like her.

"It's not like that."

"Oh? Is this where you say they're 'marks of love' or some crap like that?"

He actually felt himself silently scoff. "No, its just;" he rubbed his neck then. "That's what I like. She knows that's what I like."

"Is she covered like you?" Temari asked with an unreadable expression. "Does she parade around like a-"

"Shut your fucking mouth Temari."

He actually felt himself blink at his own words. He'd never spoken to her like that before; he didn't think he'd ever swore at _anyone_ before, but the idea of Temari insulting Tenten like that; it-

"Well at least you're quick to defend her," the Jonin complimented in the laziest way he'd ever heard a compliment be given. "You must at least like her."

He turned his head to think about that. Did he like Tenten? She was a good friend and shinobi, even before this whole thing, she was strong and loyal and funny and kind of easy going and helpful too, didn't she immediately try to help when she knew he had this problem to begin with? And looks wise she was hot as hell. Long chocolate locks, bright brown eyes, legs for days; perfect tits and tiny waist.

Did he like Tenten? Yea, of course he did.

"Yea I do."

"How long have you kept this quiet?"

He looked at her again. "Kept what quiet?"

She scoffed at him. "That you've been _dating_ this chick."

He felt himself frown. "Dating?"

The blonde gave him an almost disappointed look. "Really? You'll let her eat the neck of you, but you never bothered to ask her out? What an absolute man you are."

"It's not; I; we-"

Would he ask Tenten out?

He already knew he liked her; but enough to want to date her long term? He didn't even need to really think about it; he would definitely like to find out.

"I want to but-"

Temari cut him off looking outright angry then. "If you say 'what if she says no' I'll hit you. She obviously likes you. Do yourself, and her, a favour and ask her out," her eyes turned sad then. "Before it's too late and someone else takes them from you. "

He heard the regret and longing in her voice, he understood the double speak, but all he could think about was rushing over to Tenten's place and seeing her again.

"Go;" Temari spoke again shoving his arm in the direction of the door. "I can finish up here."

"But; I-"

"I said _go_ crybaby. Go before I hit you again."

He got up without another thought. "Thank you Temari."

"Yea yea whatever you owe me."


	5. Chapter 5

She was dressed in her normal clothes this time, but with her hair down; like she had just got in herself.

"You're early for a top up, aren't you?"

"That's not why-" he cut off when she, in one nonstop movement, brought him inside, closed the door, ripped his chunnin jacket off him and slammed him against the wall.

"Tenten," he managed to gasp even when the wind was knocked out of him.

The shadow wielder was cut off again at her ripping his black top off.

He hissed loudly when she gave no workup before sinking her teeth into the right side of his neck and his hands fisted in her hair to keep her there.

When she ran her tongue from the base of his neck, to just behind his ear, no doubt licking over another left behind hickey, he was able to curb his violent flash of arousal enough to pull his mind together.

"Tenten stop," she stopped moving but remained where she was with her face in his neck. "That's not why I'm here."

"You're not?" When she pulled away fully there was a string of saliva linking her lips to his neck and the sight made a solid thump of excitement bang against his ribcage. "Then why-"

"I'm here to ask you out," her eyes widened, and her jaw opened slightly at his admission. "On a date."

She blinked a few more times before outright throwing herself on him, straight into a kiss.

Shikamaru wrapped himself around her, holding her to him so there wasn't a breath of space between them as they kissed so deeply, and wholly, he wouldn't be surprised if they were joined forever. He was _not_ letting her go, not this time.

"I've wanted to do that for two days," she gasped against his lips when air became a dire issue.

"Me too," he confessed and pulled her back to him, kissing the bright smile she gave.

Her fingers danced over both sides of his neck, over the bruises she had left, making him shiver and force him to break the joining of their lips to lightly groan in the back of his throat. "You-you look good all covered in my hickeys," Kami that was possibly the hottest thing he had ever heard. "I thought you did from the very first mark."

"I do; Kami I do. I love having them, getting them from you."

He moved his head up to meet her eyes; they were so dark now they were almost black rather than their usual chocolate brown.

"I want to see you covered in my marks as well," he harshly pulled her top over her head. "All of you. Every single inch of your skin," she unzipped and removed her bra herself when he bit her neck then, making her breath hitch, before gripping his shoulders for support. He used her wrapping herself around him to be able to lift her and bring her over to the sofa.

He laid her down on it, on her back, and he pulled her trousers and underwear down and off her without a thought. His hands and eyes ran over all of her and he delighted in how she moved and whined with his touches. One of his hands forced her legs further apart to fall between them and he actually felt his eyes darken at how wet for him she already was.

He worked his way up her, leaving small marks in his trail; her thighs, her hips, along her ribcage, the side of her tit; when he reached her neck, he moulded himself to her, her arm immediately wrapping around his back, and he gave her the biggest bite yet, grabbing the skin between his teeth and twisting it violently, making her gasp, he wanted this one to be the darkest, most lasting one yet. All the while his fingers danced over her entrance, never entering, just grazing the sensitive opening, getting her as wet for him as she could be. Her moans and gasps and whimpers in response shooting jolts straight to his dick; he was so hard it hurt.

"Do you like it Tenten?" He whispered into her neck as he licked over his latest bruise. "Me marking you like you marked me?"

She moaned and thrust her hips up to meet his.

"I want to see you walking around with my marks on you. Would you like that? Knowing you have my mark, my claim on you so openly. Would you?"

"Ye-yes," she threw her head to the side, almost offering up more of her neck on a silver platter for his mouth and teeth. "Love it. Love it so much."

He bit down again, hard, and she cried out.

"What if I marked you from the inside too?" She full body jolted at that. "Marked you up with my _cum_."

She seemed to like that idea as she gripped his trousers and pulled them down enough for her to wrap a firm hand around his dick.

"Oh, you want that?" He groaned into her neck at the feeling of being in her hand. "Want my cum inside you? Claiming you from the inside?" He gave a long lick of her neck. "Maybe I'll get you pregnant with my cum. Then everyone would know that I'm yours and you're mine. Fuck I would love that."

"Shi-Shika I-" she cut herself off to whimper.

His brain seemed to take those few seconds to actually process what had just came out of his mouth because what the _hell_ did he just say to her?!

"Don't-don't stop talking," she pleaded as she started pumping him making him moan. "It's really hot, I promise, you make that sound _so_ hot."

With her free hand she shifted her hair off her non marked shoulder like she was moving a curtain aside revealing a fantastic prize just for him. She tilted her head to fully offer the Nara her throat. "Mark me Shika," she gave his dick a squeeze then. "Inside and out."

He happily bit down on the offered flesh making her cry out.

"Fuck I love that," he whispered, his voice so husky he barely recognised himself. "Love that you love it. You walking around covered in my marks, my hickeys, my claims. As proud as I wear yours. Some for the world to see, but some for me. Just me; only me."

He moved his head down then to bite and suck into the top of one of her breasts. When he pulled away there was a small red mark.

"Just for me," he licked the bruise. "Just for me; just for us."

She pulled his head up to kiss him.

"Be in me;" she almost tried to pull him closer by his dick then. "Please Shika?"

They both groaned openly when he covered her hand at the base of his cock with his own and pushed into her. They kissed then, fast and desperate, when he was fully inside her; he groaned when she clenched around him and she shifted her hips against him.

"You want me that badly huh?" He whispered against her lips before kissing her, almost gently. "I want you to."

"Want you," she replied kissing him lightly herself before thrusting her hips again. "Want your cum."

He growled then as he started thrusting into her tight heat and her legs wrapped around his waist to keep him there.

"You're going to take all my seed and I'm going to _impregnate_ you;" her breath hitched harshly. "And you're going to let everyone see that we belong to each other, inside and out, aren't you? Say yes Tenten. Say yes or I won't give you my cum."

"Yes; yes Shika," she panted, prayed, in return.

"You want me to mark you so bad, don't you? Mark you up with bites and hickeys and my _seed,"_ Tenten gave a rather hard internal clench around his cock at that.

He managed to scoop her head up with one hand to offer her his shoulder like she had offered him. "Bite me Tenten."

She did, happily, hungrily, at the same time running her nails down his back making him cry out as he imagined the red slits that now covered it.

"I'm going to mark you up with my cum," he heard her whine around the flesh she was teeth deep in. "But I want your marks too. I'm yours just as much as you're mine," he hissed when her teeth sunk into his skin even more. "I will wear your marks gladly just like you'll walk around;" he buried his head in her neck, nipping the skin lightly, before whispering in her ear. "Walk around with your belly all swollen; with my _seed_ ; swollen with my _child_."

He actually let out his own moan at her loud whimper and violent inner wall clench at his words.

"Shika please _please_ cum in me. Want you. Want your dick. Want your cum," she grabbed his jaw to make sure he was looking at her. She bit his lip, hard. " _Want your baby_."

He managed to both moan and cry out at that as he started cumming. His whole body seemed to flinch in time with his cum being pumped into her.

"Oh _yes,"_ the weapons user hissed happily. "I can feel it; feel your cum. Feel it in me; so hot and wet and-"

She let out her own cry and pitiful sounding whimper as her walls started violently squeezing and releasing and squeezing again around him as she came. Milking him for his cum in the process.

As he all but collapsed on top of her he could do nothing but pant unevenly into her neck and run his hands up and down her sides; she deeply swallowed in air while her fingers danced over his back.

When he felt her give his cheek a kiss, he turned his head to steal a kiss himself, which she seemed delighted by.

This kiss was nerve soothingly slow, a gentle meeting of lips and tongue that seemed to pleasantly cool his entire being.

When she pulled back, she gave him a heart stopping smile and he couldn't help but think she was so incredibly beautiful.

"The sofa was _not_ the best place for this," she joked with a grin.

He couldn't help but laugh. "What a drag no you're right," his hand found her hip then. "But I don't care."

She kissed him again and his other hand came up to hold her to him.

"I don't care either."

"I; I didn't even know I was into that kind of stuff," the Nara confessed not being able to meet her eyes, watching his thumb run along her hipbone instead. "Guess you brought something out in me."

"Neither did I, know I liked that stuff I mean," she replied lifting his head up again, he smiled lightly when she kissed him again. "But you made that so hot. I loved it. I swear."

"Does;" he found himself laughing as he dragged Tenten to half lie on top of him. "Does this mean yes to a date? You never actually answered me."

At that she laughed and hugged him tighter. "What do _you_ think?"

Behind his smile, he rolled his eyes upwards and clicked his teeth. "What a drag. Would still be nice to hear."

She bit his neck lightly in answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba laughed from his right, a few days later, before the dog owner grabbed his collar and pulled harshly, making the Nara stumble.

" _Damn_ Shikamaru! Who has been _eating_ you?"

The Nara felt himself grin. "Tenten."

Kiba actually scoffed at him as he released his collar. "Why? Did you pay her or something?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "What a drag. She's my _girlfriend_."

"What? Since when?"

"Since a few days ago."

The Nara found himself gaining a half smile half smirk when he saw the four girls of their group heading towards them from the opposite end of the street.

"Oi! Tenten!" At Kiba's shout the four girls turned towards the two boys. "Tell me it isn't true!"

"What isn't true?" She asked when the girls were close enough.

"That you and the Nara here are a _thing_."

Sakura's jaw dropped and Ino's head spun round so fast Shikamaru was surprised it didn't pop off.

"You're dating Shikamaru?!"

Tenten grinned before pulling her own collar aside to reveal a few of the many hickeys he had left on her body, the sight made a flush of dark delight run through him. "It's true guys!" She turned to him then with a teasing smile. "Hi Shika."

He pulled her to him to kiss her lightly before letting his arm rest around her waist.

"Well as much as it's a waste that Tenten's now off the dating market," the Nara threw a light, disbelieving, glare, at his male friend. "Next time one of you is hungry guys, just buy them a burger or something will ya?"

He smirked into Tenten's neck as she grinned.


End file.
